Alpha Lantern Power Battery
History Origin and her Alpha Lantern Power Battery.]] The Alpha Lantern Power Battery was a special type of Power Battery created by the Guardians of the Universe during the time of the War of Light which was to be placed within their special internal affairs enforcers known as the Alpha Lantern Corps. These cybernetic members of the Green Lantern Corps were tasked with monitoring their comrades and arresting any that abused their Green Lantern Power Ring's. The Oan's were responsible for the selection of the Alpha Lanterns whereupon cosmic surgery was conducted on them which led to integrated Green Lantern Power Battery's being placed within their bodies which linked them directly to the Green Lantern Central Power Battery which removed any requirement to recharge. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the Black Lantern Corps attacked Oa and attempted to claim the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. In order to combat this enemy, the Green Lanterns decided to release the Red Lantern Corpsmen Vice from the Sciencells and he immediately attacked the Black Lanterns. However, Alpha Lantern Chaselon's programming activated and he killed Vice whereupon the Black Lanterns attacked Chaselon. Killing him, his Alpha Lantern Power Battery fell and entered into an overload stage. Kyle Rayner managed to grab onto the battery and used it to create a shield around the Central Power Battery which exploded thus destroying the Black Lanterns. However, the explosion claimed his life and he died from the heroic act after saving Oa. The Blackest Night Aftermath Following the end of the Blackest Night, the Cyborg Superman was informed by a mysterious being that there existed a way for him to return to his Human form but it was only possible by the great knowledge possessed by the Guardians of the Universe. This led to him abandoning his Manhunters and instead subverting the Alpha Lanterns in order to lure Ganthet to Grenda in order to use him to reverse the surgery made on the cybernetic Green Lanterns in the belief that should it be successful; the procedure could be done on Henshaw himself thus returning him to normal. His initials attempts was a failure which led to the death of the subject. At the same time, Alpha Lantern Boodika was dispatched whilst under the influence of Henshaw to track down John Stewart but was defeated by the timely arrival of Hannu who shattered her Power Battery which freed her from the Cyborg's control. During this time, Ganthet was successful in the surgery on Horoq Nnot and managed to remove her integrated Alpha Lantern Power Battery safely. But before the procedure could be done on himself, the Green Lanterns struck and destroyed Henshaws body though his essence survived where it attempted to hide within Boodika's Power Battery. However, once his energy form entered, he engaged Boodika in a battle of will where she was successful in finally destroying him thus seemingly ending the threat of him forever. Notes *Unlike regular Green Lantern Power Batteries, the Alpha Battery acts in recruitment as a Green Ring would for a regular recruit. In shape, the Lantern differs in that unlike regular batteries, the Alpha Battery does not discharge its energy though the two funnels, but through one side where on other batteries the handles would be attached. The battery is also slightly more rounded in figure, likely to aid in fitting within the Alpha Lantern's thoracic cavity. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Lantern_Power_Battery Category: Power Battery Category: Items Category:Green Lantern Corps